<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by the Truth by LemonChekov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298502">Trapped by the Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChekov/pseuds/LemonChekov'>LemonChekov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChekov/pseuds/LemonChekov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after The Timeless Child.<br/>The Doctor is imprisoned in the jail where the prisoner from Class ep6 is from...what could she possibly need to confess?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped by the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hellooooooooooo!”</p><p>“Is anybody there?”</p><p>“Why am I here? What crime am I supposed to have done?”</p><p>I screamed for what felt like hours until now I’m too exhausted to continue.  Nothing to do but sit and wait. I’m terrible at waiting. Pacing helps, so let’s begin.</p><p>Pacing around the room for the hundredth time, I spot it. A small, orange glow seeping through a crack in the wall. No sonic, that was confiscated, so I can’t scan and identify it. Only one way to find out what it is now-reach out and touch….</p><p>
  <em>“Rose Tyler, I…” </em>
</p><p>Where did that come from? I haven’t thought about that in years, repressed it deep, deep down in me.</p><p>
  <em>“Coward, every time” </em>
</p><p>Well that’s even further back, what is happening? I touched the rock around the orange glow, perhaps if I move away from it, it won’t make me remember anymore.</p><p>
  <em>“Rory, Amy, I know where to find your daughter and on my life she will be safe”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do what I do because it’s right, because it’s decent!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you are the timeless child”</em>
</p><p>I’m in the centre of the room, and yet I’m still hearing and seeing these memories, almost like I’m reliving them, they feel that real.</p><p>“Just stop it!” I yell into the air in frustration</p><p>“It won’t stop, until you do what it wants” a rough voice comes from somewhere else</p><p>“Who’s there?”</p><p>“I used to be in the cell next door” it sounds male and not Judoon, so he probably was another prisoner of some species or another. Now for the important question.</p><p>“How’d you get out?” he chuckled softly yet maniacally</p><p>“I did what it wanted” well that’s unnerving</p><p>“What <em>what </em>wanted?” there’s nothing else here, at least not in my cell and I’ve had no other interactions since the Judoon transported me into this cell.</p><p><br/>“All these memories, think, what do they have in common?”</p><p>“I don’t know….” Then I hear footsteps walking away “wait” come back, I don’t understand!” obviously this yelling doesn’t work.</p><p>Think, Doctor, Think. Rose, coward, timeless child, Gallifrey, Master, what do they all have in common???</p><p>The truth. It’s all the times I’ve told or accepted the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the walls of the prison must be made from organic, psychic intelligence within the walls forcing us to confess(that Rhodian prince told me about a run in with one)….well that’s one way to ensure your prisoners are guilty and therefore correctly imprisoned. That’s also why other prisoners are walking free, they are trapped here with the hardest truths they’ve had to face… what chaos that must cause.</p><p>I don’t know what’s worse, solitary confinement talking to myself to insanity or becoming so enraged by other people’s truths that we become murderous.</p><p>“Confess” a deep, gruff voice suddenly echoes around the cell interrupting my thought train.</p><p>“Confess what? I’m not guilty of anything, I always try to do what’s right, I’m a bloody Time Lord!”</p><p>“Confess” no, it’s not in the room, it’s in my head.</p><p>“Just tell me what I’m supposed to have done”</p><p><em>“Get off me Yaz!” </em>Stop making me think about that moment, I wanted to protect her that’s the truth</p><p><em>“Get off me Yaz!” I see the fear and disappointment in her eyes as a single tear falls down her cheek, and something else, something deeper</em>…NO don’t go there.</p><p>“CONFESS” the voice is now shouting, determined for my confession that I cannot give</p><p>“CONFESS” I press the palms of my hands to my temples trying to block or soothe the pain, I’m not sure which.</p><p>“CONFESS!”</p><p>I’ve made this mistake before and I swore I never would again, not after Rose.</p><p>“CONFESS!” The voice physically and mentally hurts me now to hear.</p><p>I’ve no fight left in me, damn the consequences, and well, I’m almost human.</p><p>“I love Yaz!” I shout into the empty room “I love Yaz. That’s the truth. I should have told her before I left, but I wanted to protect her. Wanted her to feel free to live her own life back on earth. But I love her, so very much.” It is so weird to say it out loud. My breathing is heavy, as if I’ve been running through corridors. Despite my confession, I can still feel this presence in my head, I’ve told it the truth what else does it need to hear? Maybe, I need to pledge to make amends. “If I leave, I’ll tell her. I’ll find her and tell her. I won’t pretend, I won’t lie anymore. I will confess my love to her.”</p><p>I feel its presence leave my thoughts immediately, like water running out of your ears after rising from the sea. Still sighing heavily, and with a raging headache, I hear the door unclick and a Judoon soldier opens it, stoic as ever.</p><p>“You have made amends. You may leave. Your possessions and vehicle are on the surface above”</p><p>“Thank you. But I still don’t understand, I didn’t commit a crime, I just didn’t admit my feelings…why was I imprisoned?”</p><p>“Your withholding of information leads to a death.”</p><p>He closes the cell door behind me and marches off along the corridor.</p><p>My withholding of information leads to a death. Who’s death?</p><p>Oh no. Oh no no no no no no.</p><p>Yaz. Gotta find Yaz.</p><p>I land in her apartment directly, not even bothering with manners because courage and confidence (and a really really bad feeling) are currently fuelling me, and that might not happen again. Stepping out of the TARDIS, I enter the living room, no sign of her but the TV is on a comedy channel running repeats of a show she’s talked about, so she’s definitely in. I run into her room, expecting to see her. Woah, this is way tidier than it usually is. Walking back out, I notice a light on in the bathroom because the door is ajar.</p><p>“Yaz!” I burst in, she’s standing by the sink, turning around to see me as she looks horrified and holding a razor to her wrist about to cut it open “No Yaz, don’t” I pull her into a hug, holding her up and making sure the razor won’t harm either of us.</p><p>“I thought you were dead”</p><p>“I know, I’m so sorry. I won’t leave you again”</p><p>“Doctor, I never told you…” I now hold her shoulders at arm’s length so I can look her directly in the eyes. “Yaz, let me say it first. I love you, Yaz. I didn’t want to admit it, because the last time I did it ended in disaster and I couldn’t do that to you. But now, now I can’t hide it anymore. I love you”</p><p>“I love you too, I couldn’t keep living without you Doctor, I tried I really did, but nothing compares to life with you….I just wanted it to stop.” She starts shaking with sobs again, so I hold her tight.</p><p>“Oh Yaz” I gently kissed her forehead before she drew back and then suddenly her lips (wet from crying) were on mine. “Let’s get you cleaned up, and then we can go find the others, let them know I’m alive”</p><p>“Ok, but can we just, cuddle for a bit first” she asks shyly, almost embarrassed. Admittedly, I didn’t think she might need some time to process all this.</p><p>“Yeh, course, whatever you need” I lean in and kiss her softly, yet purposefully so she knows how much I love her, how much I’m sorry for how this played out and that it will never happen again.</p><p>She showers, and I tidy the apartment and TARDIS as best I can for her. I even splash some water on my face too to freshen up. Once we’re both sorted, we meet on the couch, I lean against one arm and she leans on me (my other arm hugging her shoulder to keep her close), our legs outstretched and tangled upon the coffee table in front as we watch the TV eating custard creams. It’s going to take a while to get over this. It’s going to take a while to get used to this new relationship. But I look at her gorgeous face and I know we <em>will</em> get through it and everything <em>is</em> going to be ok.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>